Reflections
by Geminifan2
Summary: Sherlock is walking around the park just after hearing John ask him to not be dead. He sees a girl who is being picked on and is thinking about ending her life. Her hero himself having done the same thing. He convinces her that she should not and continues on his way. One-Shot


_**I do not own Sherlock, the idea for this story was really a head ecannon I found on pintrest. I do hope that yo u enjoy. **_

I walked though a small park back to Molly's. She was so kind to me, even after all I had done to her. She was letting me stay with her for the time being. I looked at the ground hoping that no one could see the tear roll from my eye. I had just seen John at " my grave". My closest friend in the world and he thought I was dead. He never knew about the reason I had to do it. A part of me hoped that he never would.

" Oh, come on you little punk! We know you want to show off!" Came a voice. His voice was slurred so I could tell from that alone he was drunk. He had a girl leaning on him just as wasted as he was. She giggled as she looked at a girl sitting on a bench. Her long hair covered her face from me. She had on a black skirt and a black nice shirt. Like she was also at the cemetery.

" What's the matter? Did you really think Sherlock was real? That it was not just a trick? Let me tell you something you are a freak just like he was. Maybe you should do the world a favor like he did and end your sad little life. " The girl said. Her face sneering her face going down next to the other girls. " Oh your crying how cute."

I could handle the idea of them mocking her any longer. I walked up behind them easily towering over them, they turned to see me. They were smart enough to know they could not take me in a fight so they shuffled off mumbling. I looked at the girl and I could see the smeared mascara and eye liner. It ran still with fresh hot tears. She looked at me with bright eyes. They were so full of sorrow as she looked back at me.

" What are you doing here crying?" I asked. She didn't answer at first. She looked at me again and hiccupped a sob.

" Wondering what I do now." Her horse voice said. I sat beside her not knowing how to give her a little bit of compassion, that she obviously needed.

" What where you going to do before?" I asked. She looked at her hands that were folded in her lap.

" I...I was going to be a detective. I know it might sound stupid, but I was thinking a consulting detective." She laughed a little bit as she wiped her eyes.

" You mean like Sherlock Holmes?" I asked. It felt strange to say my name, but I didn't want to let her know who I was. She smiled a little.

" Ya, Stupid I know. It was a job he created, but I guess I wanted...him to know that he was not alone." She said. " Now it's to late, but I don't want to end up like that either. " The air was thick as she started into a fight to stop her tears again. A battle that I was fighting myself as well. To know that there was a girl that was like me and didn't want me to be alone.

" Well don't you have your self a blogger? Like John Watson?" I asked trying to smile.

" No, I have no one I could call a friend. " She said. " I often just scare them away, or they can't stand me anymore." She said her hands moving around. " Maybe I should just go and kill myself." I felt a knot starting in my stomach.

" Can I give you some advice?" I asked seeing as she was serious about all of this. She had been thinking about it for a while, a knife blade had been hidden in her sleeve. When she wiped her eyes you could see the blade shine. She looked at me her eyes seemed to be holding on to only a small amount of hope.

" You can make friends. I mean look at me. " I said.

" You don't even know me." She said. A small smile played on her lips.

" That might be true, but you seemed to remind me of someone I knew." I said standing up and placing a hand in my pocket. Looking for a pen and paper.

" Who would that be?" She asked. I smiled and shrugged. As I wrote down what I wanted and the paper and handed it to her.

" A young boy who sat at this very place and wondered the same thing. I have no idea what kept him going, but he did." I said turning. She must have the paper as I heard a few steps and then arms went around my stomach as I turned. I almost lost my balance as her head smashed in to my stomach.

" Thank you...Sherlock Holmes." A smile was on her face. I placed a hand on her head and smiled.

" You were the only one who followed my blog. Who ever wrote me about it." I said having recognized her speech pattern. " I had better go, I'm sure you can do the rest right?"

" Yes! Thank you again, good bye." She said as she ran down the side walk to a flat to have a long talk with John. I hoped that it would help him get though it all. As I walked in to Molly's apartment she asked what had taken me so long. I smiled as said that is was nothing. She didn't ask anything more about it. I figured she knew that something had happened as the phone rang. I could hear John's voice talking to her about a girl who said she had a run in with Sherlock. That he had helped her. With that I took my coat off and went to start dinner.


End file.
